200 Words to Seduce
by NJPickleFiend
Summary: There is a darkness in the castle, one that has tainted a soul and its ability to love. Dark love ficlets. NoFacexOC Responses to moonlit dawn's 200 Ficlets challenge on the Lunaescence Archives. Chapter 2 UPDATED! Bedroom. ;
1. i Rose

**"200 Words to Seduce" by ****NJPickleFiend**

_**First response to Moonlit_Dawn's 200 Ficlets challenge on Lunaescence Archives. Prompt: i. Rose**_

**Me: Hello All! (waves) Huzzah! A new fanfic!**

**Jeremy: (Looks at the title) O.o ^o^ YAY! Someone's getting in touch with their kinky side! (Waggles fingers)**

**Me: -_-u (beats him over the head with a huge textbook) Pre-calculus hurts.**

**Jeremy: X_x**

**Moron: Indeed. (munches on a cookie)**

**Me: This drabble collection is a response to Moonlit_Dawn's 200 Ficlets challenge. It is also based on a fanfic I'm making for another challenge, the 50 Fairy Tale Themes Challenge. The prompts for this challenge matched the prompts and the theme for the other pretty well. Plus, I agree with Moonlit_Dawn; We need more Dark/Mature/Romantic-themed drabbles. ^_^ This challenge allows me to explore the darker side of love. Moron, Jeremy's out like a light. Would you do the disclaimer?**

**Moron: Yep! NJ Pickle Fiend does not own the Challenge or the character, NoFace, from Hayao Miyazaki's Spiriited Away. She only has her OC, Kitsune, and the plot.**

**Me: And you, my muses. Yay! And remember to review when you're done!**

i. Rose

In the darkness, he lingered, his hidden gaze intent on the golden orbs of her eyes as she accepted the gift from his outstretched hand. He saw the apprehension, knowing she sensed his intentions behind the almost gentlemanly gesture. Perhaps if he wasn't cursed to live in sin, the presenting of the rose would have been merely an innocent token of his affections; instead it was corrupted and twisted into a branding, staking his claim on her. Surely she knew this.

Though he was nothing more than a monster, he knew there was an odd, unspoken attraction between them. Sooner or later, she would succumb to his desire to possess her; she would come willingly to his bed and give herself fully into his keeping. Oh, how he eagerly awaited that day...

He watched as her little fingers plucked the gleaming red rose from his grasp, delicately cradling the fragile petals. The flower belonged in her hands, he mused. Like the rose had been in his own hand, the delicate beauty before him did not belong with him. His sin, his monstrous being would only destroy her, yet he burned to possess her, yearning for her body with a fierce need that only intensified with each breath he took.

Her hand trembled and she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her golden eyes were filled with terror; She knew what was to come. He knew that the fear would take over her mind, that she would be constantly searching the shadows for him, aware that he would never stop yearning for her. He would be relentless in his pursuit for her, and in the end he WOULD have her. He would make her his.

Her frightened acceptance of the rose, the terror she exuded, only served to excite him more. She swiftly cast her eyes at the floor, but he reached own with one dark hand and cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek. Using more force, he lifted her face to allow their gazes to meet once more. With a startled gasp, she lifted her trembling gaze to his. Leaning close, he hissed in her ear, his warm breath causing her to shudder in fear of his intimacy.

Barely able to keep his restrained emotions from his voice, he growled out in a low, lusty tone and uttered one word that sealed her fate:

_"Mine."_

**Me: WOAH....0_o**

**Moron: 0.o**

**Jeremy: Kinky.... ^_^**

**Me: !!? What are you doing?!**

**Jeremy: Reading your fanfic, duh.**

**Me: -_-**

**Moron: -_-U**

**Jeremy: ^o^**

**Me: Whatevs. Anybody who wants to know what's going on, I'll tell you....next time.**

**Jeremy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Tell me now! (Shakes her)**

**Me: _ DAHHHHH.......X_x**

**Moron: RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT.... Anyway, please review. (Turns to Jeremy) Cool it, before I get her boyfriend on your ass. Or worse....**

**Jeremy: (poking a currently unconscious authoress) What could be worse than an angry boyfriend?**

**Moron: (smirk) A hungry No Face.**

**Jeremy: (stops)(twitch)(twitch) I'm done.**

**Moron: Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Me: x_x**


	2. ii Bedroom

**Second prompt in response to Moonlit_Dawn's "200 Ficlets" challenge. Prompt: ii. Bedroom**

**Me: Yay, the second prompt!**  
**Moron: Awesome!**  
**Me: I'm having a bit of trouble.**  
**Jeremy: Doing what?**  
**Me: I'm trying to figure out how the word count works. I mean, for the last chapter, do these conversations count towards the word count?**  
**Jeremy: Not really . . . I mean, technically yes, because you're putting it in the Story Text box, but this isn't the actual _story_.**  
**Me: Meh, true. I just counted it out.**  
**Jeremy/Moron: (leaning in) Aaaaaaaaaaand?**  
**Me: A 400 count drabble. I was doing some revising and added 2 words. Tee hee. Well, according to DamnBlackHeart's article, "Everything You Need To Know About Writing", drabbles are usually exactly 100 words long (or 150, 200, 300, etc.) while ficlets are between 500 and 1000 words. But, whatever. I was just curious. Thanks so much to Catherine Takamoto, AmeChan, and Pumpkin for reviewing! Disclaimer time, Jeremy!**  
**Jeremy: NJ Pickle Fiend does not own Moonlit_Dawn's 200 Ficlets challenge, or Miyazaki's _Spirited Away_. She only owns Kitsune, her OC, and the plot.**  
**Me: More info on this and the other story in the bottom note. Please review!**

ii. Bedroom

Kitsune was overwhelmed with surprise when she walked into his bedchamber for the very first time. It was so unlike the rest of the castle, which was grand and beautiful yet still cruel and devoid of any warmth. This room was strangely inviting, if a bit dimly lit; it drew her in with its architecture and secret shadows.

She felt her eye wander from wall to wall, from the high ceiling to the lavish, exotic carpet. Finally, her gaze came to rest on the bed and her breath caught in her throat.

Something about that large bed called to her, willing her to venture closer and envelop herself in its warmth, yet she dared not move. Some bizarre force was pulling her towards that place, drawing her to the bed and making her body feel unfamiliar and restless, and that terrified her. She resisted the compulsion with an iron will. She knew what sorts of things happened between a man and a woman when they laid together in the same bed.

Though neither of them had said anything as of yet, Kitsune was aware of three very important facts:

NoFace, though a terrifying beast, was undeniably, very much a male, and she was very much a female . . .

And at that moment, they were very much alone, in his bedroom.

Turning to face him, she watched him linger in the shadows, his dark gaze piercing her from the inky darkness. He moved with an almost languid grace, an odd, lumbering, shifting sort of movement that brought him even closer. Fear clogged her throat, and she regretted ever having wandered from her home in the village. She would not be in this terrible situation, trapped and cornered by a beast in his own castle . . .

In his own bedroom . . . .

Lifting her face to stare into his mask, she attempted to force her body to stop trembling, but unfamiliar emotions coursed through her. She quaked in the presence of this masked monster who stared at her with a dark promise in his gaze. She felt vulnerable and weak; NoFace was certainly stronger than her, if the display of his terrifying power in the foyer was anything to judge by.

They were very much alone . . .

And she was at the mercy of the beast.

**Me: Whoo! What could I POSSIBLY be talking about?**  
**Jeremy: Well, why don't you tell them and let them find out?**  
**Moron: (flicks Jeremy's ear) Cool it, Elf.**  
**Jeremy: I hate you.**  
**Moron: (sticks tongue out)**  
**Me: Well, Jeremy's right. I should tell you the tale . . . Or a summary of the tale. The story is in response to the 50 Fairy Tale Themes challenge by Animeangel10632, and it is basically about a girl, Kitsune, who is shunned for being a half-demon. She goes on a journey to search for a better life and stumbles into the lair of a hideous beast! NoFace takes her prisoner and, with the aid of a witch's spell, binds Kitsune to the castle. Throughout the story, conflicts arise as Kitsune and NoFace learn to live with each other and . . . even fall in love.**  
**Jeremy: Hahahahahahahahaha! The No-Face falling for a fox demon! Hahahahahahaha! (laughing so hard that he's crying) That's a riot! Who would want a thing like NoFace?**  
**Me: (gets angry) HEY!**  
**Jeremy: Lol. What?**  
**Me: I love NoFace!**  
**Jeremy: (blank stare) (starts rolling around on the floor, laughing his ass off) You are SOOOOOOOO pathetic!**  
**Me: (gets even angrier) (gold begins to flicker in the authoress's eyes) Jeremy . . . .**  
**Moron: (starts inching away) Uh oh . . . . O_O**  
**Jeremy: (stops laughing, horrified) Oh no . . . I pissed off Kitsune . . . . o_o**  
**Me: DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! (blasts fox fire from hands)**  
**Jeremy: (disintegrates)**  
**Moron: O_O Kitsune . . . You love me, right?**  
**Me: (Kitsune voice over) Are you going to piss me off? (growls and curls claws that have grown on hands)**  
**Moron: No. But what are we going to do about Jeremy?**  
**Me: (Kitsune retreats into the authoress's subconscious, content) (sighs) I'll revive him, next chapter. ^^ Please review, everybody! (waves)**  
**Moron: Bye! (waves)**


End file.
